The present disclosure relates generally to the field of natural language processing, and, more particularly, to using natural language processing in analyzing sentiment in product reviews.
As a field of computer science, natural language processing tends to focus on the interactions between computer systems and human languages. Many modern natural language processing algorithms are derived based on machine learning and rely heavily on statistical inferences. By analyzing a large set of real-world examples of natural language usage, a computer system may be able to glean sets of rules that guide the machine through future analysis of natural language passages.